White Fire 2: Return of Darkness
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: It's been awhile since the battle with White Fire. Sonic and freinds are wondering what has happened to Knuckles. Shadow find's himself involved when he discovers Black Doom is alive. What is going on here? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1:Ressurections

White Fire2: Return of Darkness

By: Tidota Eru

Ch.1: Ressurection

His red eye's were back to staring at the Earth below him. His friend's had left the lonely space colony once known as the Ark. Shadow just stood watching them leave, but he could feel the sadness surrounding them. Zagarow had almost defeated him and Sonic, and thanks to that light he was destroyed. But, his friend's also managed to lose one of their own during that battle. His name was Knuckles. The red echidna that was once the Guardin of Floating Island was now gone. For some reson he had just disappeared without a trace. The other's were taking the Master Emerald back to Angel Island, it's what Knuckles would have wanted. Shadow now turned his eye's to the empty corridor of the Ark. Silence was all that met his ear's.

Back on Earth the Choatix were staying in the hut that Knuckles had once given them, when their home was destroyed by the Black Arms. Their new house had already been fixed, but for some reason they found themselves staying here. Espio was sitting in the far corner of the hut, trying to meditate, but kept on being awakened even though there was no noise. Vector was usaully silent, his headphones and CD-player were thrown over on the table without a care. Espio and Charmy had never seen Vector turn away music before. Charmy seemed to lose the joy to talk, he was to eeriely silent.

Espio:And all becuase of losing Knuckles

For some reason that night Espio actually walked to the Master Emerald's alter, the moon lighting his path. When he got there, he saw the gaint green jewel glowing in the moonlight. Espio walked over to the side of the alter and pushed open a wall. Knuckles had told the Choatix that he had a hidden study under the alter. All the walls were lined with books, and Espio found himself looking at one in perticular. Unlike the other books there this one seemed new. Marked with a white cresent moon on the cover. Espio opened it and began to read.

Knuckles Voice:reading I don't know what happened, but somehow I feel different. My fur has changed and I can see the sadness in my friend's eye's. I didn't know they would miss me that much. But for some reason, no matter what I do, I can't seem to tell them that I'm alive. How would they react? I overheard Sonic saying that Shadow is leaving the ARK tommorow to spend some time here. Mabye we can get him to smile for a change. Anyway, it seems like it's time for me to go, agian. I may be back, but the light keeps taking me away.

Espio closed the book, stunned. Knuckles was alive.

Espio: Why can't you come back? the light? Shadow! He and Sonic both said they saw Knuckles disappear in a light. he runs out, book still in hand, to the hut

The next morning was a surprise for all as Espio explianed his find. Shadow had arrived early that morning and interest in Espio's story.

Amy: If he's alive, then why didn't he tell us?

Espio: He say's he can't. That a light is always taking him away. He was on Angel Island, on that I'm sure.

Tails: He had to be if he wrote something down first and then left the book.

Shadow: What about the light, it could be the same thing me and Sonic saw.

Espio: I don't know what the light is. I thought you and Sonic would know.

Shadow: All I saw before he disappeared was that he staring right at the Master Emerald.

Sonic: I only saw him get dissolved in a green light, Shadow did too.

Tails:snapping his fingers That's it! The Master Emerald is what took Knuckles away, the question is why?

Shadow: And where?

**Ch.2: Reborn into Darkness**

**Darkness, that was all his eye's could see. Knuckles stood up wearily in the blackness.**

**Knuckles: Where am I?**

**A voice seemed to come from out of the shadow's.**

**Voice: We shall rise. We shall rise.**

**Knuckles: Who's there!**

**There was a laugh behind him, but before he could turn to see who it was. A streak of white fire shot from the ground into the air. It's light illuminated a firgure standing in the shadow's. His features were hard to describe, but from a description Shadow had given Sonic a long time ago, Knuckles could tell that this guy was Black Doom.**

**Doom: The Black Arms shall rise agian, to make this world meet it's end. Darkness and light must jion as one, to make all evil be undone.**

**There was a flash of green light and Knuckles found himself on Earth, but not the Earth he was used to. This place was like a volcanic ruin. A red sky, burned down ruins of citie's, and people lying before him, dead and umoving. Then something else shocked him more than anything, there lying on the ground were his friend's. Shadow, Sonic, and the other's all laid there dead. Knuckles felt the anger building up inside him, he slammed his fist's on the ground making a crack in the earth. His glowed hot pink and he started to rise**

**Knuckles: Take me back to my time! I don't want to see any more.**

**The Master Emerald seemed to honor his wish and sent him back to Angel Island.**

**Meanwhile Sonic, Shadow and the others were on Angel Island looking at Knuckles hidden library.**

**Sonic: Man I've never seen so many books.**

**Shadow: Knuckles told me he kept records of everything he's been through.**

**Vector: When did he tell you that?**

**Shadow: During the Emerald Fire episode.**

**A glow from above suddenly caught Charmy's attention**

**Charmy: Hey guy's look! Up there!**

**All eye's turned toward the ceiling. there was a green light hanging from above, but it quickly went out dropping a red echidna on the floor below**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Ch.3: Welcome Home

Knuckles groggily opened his eye's to see Shadow. Shadow turned his head toward the others

Shadow: He's awake.

The others came in surrounding the echidna. Knuckles stared at each of them

Knuckles: You're..alive?

Tails: What do mean we're alive? We thought you were dead.

The word "dead" seemed to give Knuckles the shiver's. Shadow noticed, but would talk about it later. Amy spoke

Amy: Where were you all this time?

Knuckles: Westopolis, but it was different, this time.

Sonic: How different?

Knuckles seemed to shut up, clearly not wanting to go on. Shadow saw a geunine fear in Knuckles eye's. The Master Emerald had taken Knuckles someplace and it was clear he didn't like what he saw.

That night Knuckles sat alone at the alter, but unknowing that he had company. At least until he sensed his presence

Knuckles: What do you want Shadow?

The black and red hedgehog stepped into the light behind Knuckles

Shadow: Answer's for starters. Why so reluctant to tell us what happened to Westopolis?

Knuckles: It's just what the Black Arms would have wanted, total destruction and death.

Shadow: The Black Arms? ... What do they have to do with it?

Knuckles: I saw Black Doom.

Shadow was shocked. He himself had destroyed Black Doom.

Shadow: How can he still be alive?

His thought was interrupted by Knuckles voice saying

Knuckles: low The Black Arms shall rise agian, to make this world meet it's end. Darkness and light join as one, all evil will be undone.

Shadow: Was there anything else to that world you saw?

Knuckles: Yeah, Doom is going to be paying us a visit, and he's bringing Death with him.

**Ch.4: Scarlet Night**

**Shadow couldn't sleep that night, but when was a time had he ever slept? Knuckles words about Black Doom had brought back the memory of Maria for some reason. The sound of a shot, Maria lying before him, dying.**

**Maria: Shadow...Please help me...Everyone's fate depends on you...**

**Shadow: Maria!**

**Shadow's eye's had closed during the flashback, when they reopened, questions seemed to be written all over them. If Black Doom was looking for revenge, Shadow knew who his first target was going to be.**

**In the old White Fire's headquater's Black Fox was meeting a new employer calling himself Black Doom. When she saw him she instantly reconigzed him as one of the creatures who tried to destroy Earth.**

**Fox: So you're Black Doom huh?**

**Doom: Yes. I have come to your company to ask for a partnership.**

**Fox: A partnership huh?**

**Doom: Your company specializes in supernaturaul weaponry. I unsterstand your last boss almost destroyed Shadow.**

**Fox: He almost managed to destroy both hedgehogs and their friend's. But he only got one of them before something destroyed him.**

**Doom: Tell me which one did he rid of?**

**Fox: Knuckles the Echidna.**

**Doom: Hmmmm...I think I can make this work to our advantage. Help me destroy Shadow, and I'll help you rule this world.**

**Black Fox grinned wickedly and shook hands with Black Doom**

**Fox: You have a deal.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Dark Day

Ch.5: A Dark Day

It was a perfect day, a perfect day for destruction! Black Fox was leading a whole army into Westopolis. She seemed to be carrying some sort of high-tech weapon. Amy was at Cream's house, and the two friend's found themselves looking at the destructive force right outside their windows. Black Fox's voice rose.

Fox: Today we shall take over this city, and start a new. Thanks to a friend this city shall meet it's Doom!

Her army cheered and started to wage destruction upon the city. Cream said to Amy in a nervous voice

Cream: We need to tell the other's what's happening.

Amy: I don't have the communicator, and if we go out there there's a chance we won't make it.

Cheese: Choa Choa!

Amy: Cheese that's it! You can tell the other's what's happening here.

Cream nodded to Cheese and the little Chao flew out to find reniforcements.

Knuckles was relaxing on Angel Island when Cheese decided to drop in on his face.

Knuckles: Wha.. Get off me! removing the Chao What do you want Cheese?

Knuckles couldn't understand a word Cheese was saying. He called in the other's to help him find out what Cheese wanted. Unfortunely the other's couldn't understand what he was saying either.

Knuckles: Man, what I wouldn't give to hear him speak english.

Cheese looked angry at Knuckles comment, but continued trying to get them to understand. Shadow was the one who had finally gotten the message.

Shadow: He wants us to follow him.

Sonic: Well what are we waiting for, let's go!

Black Doom was watching the destruction of Westopolis from above, laughing to himself

Doom: Soon I shall have my revenge agianist Shadow.

**Ch.6: Prey of Darkness**

**When they arrived at Westopolis, they saw why Cheese had wanted them to follow. The city was being destroyed. Out of the corner of his eye Sonic and Knuckles saw Shadow fall down on his knees. Shadow was grabbing his head.**

**Sonic: Shadow are you okay?**

**Shadow: I can feel him, he's back.**

**Charmy: Well I don't know what that means, but what I do know is that White Fire is back.**

**Espio: There's a whole army down there! We'll never fight our way through.**

**Sonic: Never say Never! Come on!**

**Sonic and some of the group ran toward the city. Knuckles slowed down because Shadow wasn't following them, he seemed to head the other way**

**Knuckles: Where are you going!**

**Shadow didn't hear him and ran off to another part of the city.**

**Knuckles: growls He's going to get us in trouble for sure this time. races after Shadow**

**Meanwhile Sonic and the others were fighting their way through the army to get to Cream's house where the girls would be waiting.**

**Fox: Destroy Them!**

**The soldiers obeyed and took aim with their new weapons, provided by Black Doom. But, White Fire made a few ajustments of their own too.Sonic managed to dodge from the firey blasts of lasers all the way to Cream's. The girls seemed happy when he arrived.**

**Cream: Oh, Sonic, it's terrible!**

**Sonic: I'll say, what are they trying to do start World War III?**

**Amy: I can't believe this is happening. We saved Black Fox on the ARK, and now she's trying to take over.**

**Sonic: You can't change people sometime's. Question is now, what do we** **do?**


	4. Chapter 4: A Dark Deal

Ch.7: A Dark Deal

Unlike Sonic, Shadow knew exactly what he could do, and it required him to make a deal with Doom. For awhile Shadow knew he had someone on his tail. The person was good at keeping his distance and not getting to close. Well whoever it was Shadow didn't care, he had to find Black Doom. It was the only way to stop this war. Knuckles was carefully observing Shadow from the tree's. He was curious to see just where he was heading, and who Shadow would meet when they got there

Shadow stayed on course for the outer edge of the city, where he knew Black Doom would be. To his luck Black Doom came to him.

Doom: Good to see you agian Shadow. looks around Hmmm.. I see you brought company.

Knowing that his cover was blown, Knuckles jumped out of the tree, spurs at ready for a fight.

Shadow: What are you doing here?

Knuckles: Seeing what you were up to, now I know what.

Doom: You look fimilar.

Knuckles: I assure you we never met Doom, now what's with the rampage?

Doom: Black Fox can be a handy ally when time comes for revenge.

Shadow: You knew White Fire specialized in supernatural weponry, that's why you went to them.

Doom: I also heard that an old boss of hers managed to kill one of your friends.

Knuckles and Shadow eyed one another, silently agreeing not to tell Black Doom that Shadow's "friend" had survived. But, to their shock Doom already new

Doom: But, it seems that he still lives.

Knuckles: Yeah, well I ended up going on a trip for awhile, but I came back.

Doom: You say we never met, yet you know me.

Knuckles: Sure I do, who else could have done this?

Shadow: Doom it's me you want! Let the other's go.

Doom: Risking yourself to save your friend's. You have yet to learn.

Suddenly a piercing shriek sounded and all assembled found themselves fall on their knees to cover their ears, in order to block out the scream

**Ch.8: A Trap For Three**

**Before Shadow, Knuckles, and Black Doom found themselves trying to block out the noise Sonic had just arrived back with Amy and Cream to fight. Everyone was busy dodging blasts from the lasers or wrestling with an oppnent. Black Fox seemed to stay on the sidelines overlooking it all. Sonic took notice and ran 'till he stood in front of her. She looked down and pointed her weapon. Sonic didn't take it as a threat, he'd be able to move out of the way in no time flat.**

**Sonic: So what's with the army?**

**Fox: Revenge, Zagarow almost destroyed you and Shadow. You should have never saved me.without warning she pulled the trigger**

**A blast of white fire circled around Sonic's body. Sonic was actually stunned, both by the fact that he hadn't sensed the blast, and that the fire wasn't hurting him. Black Fox saw Sonic's surprised look and thought to herself.**

**Fox:You're not going to be surprised for long**

**All a sudden a high-powered shriek split throught the air. Black Fox found herself kneeling to the ground to cover her ears. Sonic followed suit, looking around he saw that everybody was trying to block out the sound from their ears. Suddenly he spotted a dark oject shreak across the sky then vanish. Without thinking he went after it. Shadow and Knuckles also caught a glance of the dark flying oject and too went after it. The dark thing led all three of them to an abandoned werehouse on the other side of the city. Shadow and Knuckles had just arrived when Sonic showed up. They looked at each other for a moment.**

**Sonic: You saw it too?**

**The hedgehog and echidna nodded, eye's turning back to the werehouse.**

**Knuckles: Who wants to go in first?**

**Techinally they all went in. The corridor was pitch black, the broken doorway provided the only source of light. Sonic moved his hand down indicating they should split up. Shadow nodded, so did Knuckles, and the trio split up. Sonic found himself walking down a narrow hallway, it was almost like the walls were trying to crush him. He heard something quickly move in the darkness. When he turned around he saw the walls were closing and closing fast!**

**Knuckles found himself down in the basement. Tons of scrap metal were scattered around the floor. They looked uncomfortably sharp and dangerous. Seeing nothing he was about to go back up when the metal door slammed shut. Running up to it he tried to pry the door open, but it wouldn't budge. To make matters worse a huge fan was turning on. In just a few seconds large pieces of metal sharpel would be flying into his body!**

**Shadow was finding himself in a pitch black room where no light could penatrate. He felt something move behind him very quickly. Even though he couldn't see his adversary in the dark, he could sense him. Moving quickly Shadow managed to dodge his attacker, but how long could he keep it up, before the predator managed to find it's prey?**


	5. Chapter 5: A Trap for Three

Ch.9: Test of Speed, Strentgh,and Insight

The walls were closing in fast upon the blue hedgehog. A grin seemed to spread on his face as he saw the danger approaching.

Sonic:No sweat! tries to run real fast, but finds out he can't

Sonic: What the...? Why can't I run?

A creeping thought occured to him. Black fox's weapon! It had taken away his speed somehow. Well that was just great. Now, how was he going to get out of here?

Sonic:running, but at a slower pace than used to Well at least I can still run at normal speed.

With a lot of luck he just barely managed to out run the closing walls to safety.

Sonic: Whew! Next time, watch out for weapons, especially those created by Foxes.

In the basement Knuckles was despertaly trying to get the door open before tiny shards of metal would be being dug into his back. Even with his namesakes the door still refused to budge. The fan blades were starting to spin faster

Knuckles: Okay Knuckles you need a plan, and you need it Now!

Opens his eye's

Knuckles: Let's do it!

With that he hopped up to the ceiling digging his namesakes into the wall. The fan finally blew at full power making tons of metal fly around the room. Knuckles had to dodge a few metal pieces as they flew up toward the ceiling. Metal pieces stuck into the walls and some had broken the hinges on the door. The fan started to slow down and Knuckles dropped from the ceiling pushing open the door. Before he stepped out though a tiny piece of metal made contact with his skin, grazing his arm, causing it to bleed.

Knuckles: I guess I couldn't have dodged all of them. clutching his arm I hope Sonic and Shadow are having better luck than me.

Shadow had meanwhile been able to disable his oppnent for now. It turned out it was a mutated form of a Black Hawk. Only bigger and stronger. Sonic suddenly came in, walking, intstead of running. That threw Shadow off guard for a moment, until he realized that Knuckles wasn't with him.

Shadow: Where's Knuckles?

Sonic: How should I know?

Voice: I'll save you the trouble.

The two hedgehogs turned around to see Knuckles clutching his arm in pain

Sonic: What happened to your arm?

Knuckles: Flying Metal!

Shadow: Someone really wanted us dead this time. And, I have no doubt who it is.

Sonic: Who?

Shadow: Hint, he loves robots, tries to destroy us, and tricks Knuckles a lot.

Knuckles fumed at that, but he figured who Shadow was waving the finger at. It was time to pay him a little visit

**Ch.10: Face of Fraud**

**Eggman was just about to put the final touches on his new robot when the door came crashing down. Turning his head in surpirse, he was stunned to see Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic barging in uninvited**

**Eggman: What in the world are you three doing here?**

**Sonic: What surprised your little trap didn't get us killed.**

**Shadow: You faked it all! Black Doom, everything! You built a Black Doom robot and had him make a deal with White Fire.**

**Knuckles: That way, while they destroyed the city for your Empire, you got a perfect chance to kill us in the cross-fire.**

**Sonic: You had Black Fox suck out my speed so I would get crushed by walls!**

**Shadow: You had a gaint Black Hawk robot attack me in the dark!**

**Knuckles: And, you tried to kill me with flying metal sharpel!**

**Eggman seemed to laugh, placing his cold gaze upon them he said**

**Eggman: I had wondered how long it would take you to figure it out. Yes, it's all true. But, now Westopolis is at war with White Fire. Black Fox is doing an excellent job of destroying the city.**

**Shadow: Eggman! I swear I will kill you!**

**Eggman: Go ahead and try.**

**The trio did. They attacked Eggman from all sides at once, but Eggman seemed to have a card hidden up his sleeve. Three capsules had suddenly litten up behind him. The trio stopped for what seemed in midair. Each capsule contianed a metal melded body. It was almost like looking into a mirror, but this time your reflection was alive and ready to attack. The capsules broke open and Metal Sonic, Metal Shadow, and of course a Metal Knuckles is what popped out. Eggman laughed.**

**Eggman: Meet your Doom! Attack!**


	6. Chapter 6: You're Your Own Worst Enmie

Ch.11: You're Your Own Worst Enmie

The metal counterparts obeyed and started attacking their flesh and blood rivals. Sonic wasn't especially worried about Metal Sonic. How hard could it be? He did it before. Shadow was new to facing a metal counterpart that looked like him though. So was Knuckles, so to speak. Metal Knuckles saw that the real Knuckles was wounded and did anything to make that small cut a little worse. That did not improve Knuckles mood! Despite the pain of his already hurting arm he managed to drive Metal Knuckles back into a wall. Taking off his gloves Knuckles revealed for the first time his talon-like fingers and sickle-shaped spurs. Even though they were in the heat of battle Sonic and Shadow took notice as Knuckles ripped apart his counterpart with his naturaul weaponry.

Shadow seemed impressed, but Sonic took it as a warning.

Sonic: Remind me not to get on his bad side!

Shadow was back to facing his counterpart. The two of them seemed to be even in almost every attack, but they got a few hit's here and there. This little game was getting tiring for Shadow, the real Shadow that is. He wanted this battle to end there and now! Taking out a hidden choas emerald he shouted out Choas Control! And, his counterpart was left in smoldering pieces. Sonic was duking it out with his metal counterpart. He had faced Metal Sonic once before and managed to beat it agian. But, by the time the three of them had destroyed their robot counterparts Eggman had disappeared.

Knuckles: That no good cheat got away! brandishing his spurs

Shadow: He can't have gotten far.

Sonic: This way! walking through a hidden door

Shadow and Knuckles followed Sonic into a large chamber. When the blue hedgehog stopped Shadow and Knuckles looked around to see what caused the reaction. It was Shadow who had finally spotted the source of it. Pointing upward

Shadow: Up there!

A grating sound could be heard. It sounded like fingernails going down a blackboard. Knuckles was near one of the chambers walls, but by the time he noticed the sound it was to late. As huge chunks of metal torn down from the walls started to pile ontop of him. Sonic and Shadow seeing him get buried alive, if was alive, could now see the source of all the destruction. There he was, Eggman, riding in a machine similar to the EggViper, but much more powerful. And bigger. Sonic was still speed drained because of Black Fox, but Shadow wasn't, the second he saw Eggman he really went into action. Eggman layghed at Shadow's attempts.

Eggman: You want me? Come and get me! My new Egg Serpent is more powerful than you can imagine!

Shadow didn't care about Eggman's words. Looking down he could see Sonic trying, hopelessly, to move the huge slabs of metal from untop of Knuckles. But, Shadow feared, that this time, Knuckles wouldn't be coming back. Quickly shaking his head, Shadow turned back all needed attention on Eggman's machine. The Egg Serpent may be state of the art, but he had a little trick hidden up his sleeve. He pulled out the grey choas emerald. Sonic and the others had taken some the emeralds back home when Knuckles supposely disappeared on the ARK, but by all rights the grey choas emerald belonged to him.

Seeing the emerald in Shadow's hand, Eggman almost freaked, but soon regianed control. Shadow saw the fear written in the Docotor's eye's though and with the power of the emerald he quickly tore the Egg Serpent apart. Eggman, battered and bruised, laid by Shadow's feet.

Shadow: You tried to kill me and my friend's. All the people on Earth are in danger because of you! This is where your reign ends Doctor! turns to Sonic Shall we?

Shadow had finally seen that Sonic was able to uncover Knuckles body. Sonic was kneeling beside it gripping the ground so hard you wold think he could split the world in two. Knuckle's body wasn't moving. There were no signs of life at all. Shadow could sense the anger burning inside the hedgehog. Sonic's fur seemed to be gulped in black flame, and his fur was changing into a blusish-black color. Slowly Sonic stood, his cold, green eye's looked at Shadow, and he nodded his head. Eggman had regianed concious, but seeing the two very hedgehogs hovering above him, he knew he would not live long enough to see anything else.

**Ch.12: The Funeral**

**Silence. That was all that met his his ears. The same empty sound that he had heard when his friend's had left him on the Ark. But, this silence was still and sad, unlike the silence he had heard before. Right beside him was a mournful Tails and a depressed Amy. Amy and Knuckles never really got along that well. They agrued a whole lot, but somewhere Shadow could see, that she cared for him no the less. Tails had just lost a friend. He remembered back to when he and Sonic had first met Knuckles. Knuckles wasn't a friendly customer at first, but he soon adapted to the echidna's typical hot-headed ways. Rouge was there too, she had loved Knuckles and now what could she do now that he was gone.**

**The Choatix had payed their respects to the grave and now it was Shadow's turn. He had not known the echidna as well as the other's did. The echidna had pretty much kept any secrets he had to himself. So what could he say?**

**Shadow: You were a good warrior and a friend.**

**That entence said it all and he stepped back letting Sonic take over. With a little help from the Choatix he was able to put the coffin in the grave.**

**Sonic: Rest in Peace, my friend. as the Chaotix covered the grave**

**The funeral was over. As for Eggman, he was left here he was, as dead as a corspe. Everything was finally at peace and it only cost them a life. The cost of freedom was almost to much to handle, but they would learn. When the time comes for the dusk of the dawn.**

**The End**


End file.
